Watermelon Stories
by P0LAROID
Summary: Juicy romantic comedy moments between Suigetsu and Karin. (SuiKa)
1. Bite

"This is bullshit! Why on earth am I obligated to heal him?!" Karin exclaimed whilst pointing at Suigetsu. Sasuke sighed.

" He has saved us when he fought the eight-tails to buy us time. Now do it"

Karin looked at Suigetsu, who obviously was enjoying Karin's annoyed expression.

" Oh the pain!" Suigetsu cried out, obviously acting this part. This made Karin even more pissed off, but she did as Sasuke asked her to. Suigetsu was obviously running out of chakra, and she couldn't leave him in the woods like that. Sasuke went off with Juugo to scout the new area where they would be setting their camp.

" What are you waiting for, the pain is killing me~" Suigetsu teased her once again. Karin mercilessly hit him on the head.

" Ouch! Damn you woman" he whispered, afraid she would hear him. To Suigetsu's surprise he saw Karin pulling the zipper of her pale coloured jacket, revealing the many bite marks. He knew that she had a complex, that's why she hid them. For once Suigetsu had let the opportunity to mock Karin go. He could feel the blood creep to his cheeks as she lowered herself, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he could suck the chakra out of her.

" You've got three seconds" she dangerously said, not wanting to spoil her chakra with the foul scent of his. Suigetsu opened his mouth while feeling his pulse quickening. He dug his teeth into her soft skin. She had let out a small cry, though she was used to it by now.

" Damn you Suigetsu! Y-your teeth are too sharp!" She said trying to push him away. Suigetsu however, did not want to let go of her. He enjoyed the feeling of their chakra's mixing, though he would NEVER admit that to anyone, not even himself. Suigetsu smiled slightly and placed a quick kiss on her neck, where he had bitten her. He quickly released her and sat up.

" Suigetsu.. Y-you.." She stuttered, the colour of her cheeks nearly matching her hair.

Suigetsu looked away, not understanding why he had kissed that amoeba's neck.

" Ah, did I hear Sasuke call?" He immediately tried to change the topic.

Before he knew it, Karin had stomped his face, causing his head to turn into liquid. After a few seconds his head materialised again.

" What was that for?!" He shouted. He knew why she had done that. He knew she was embarrassed. Suigetsu felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Karin blushing just because of him, not Sasuke.

" Y-you deserved it! Jerk! Toyin' with an innocent maiden huh!? You fucking j-jackass!" She stuttered, holding her fist up high, trying to intimidate him.

Suigetsu chuckled, her reactions were first-rate entertainment. He loved to tease and mock her. It had probably grown into something bigger, but he never noticed.

" I won't ever heal you again" she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, standing up and walking away. She did not hear one of his usual smartypants answers, thus she turned around just to see Suigetsu sitting there, being all calm and silent.

Suigetsu only smiled at her, not one of his grins, just an honest smile that sent the blood of Karin straight to her face. She stuck out her tongue and threw her shoe against his head. They continued to fight until Sasuke and Juugo had returned.

The two of them would bicker and fight for a long time to come. However, they cared about each others well-being, sooner or later they would realise that.

-fin-


	2. Candy

" I bought it, so it's mine!" Karin shouted, pushing Suigetsu down the ground to retrieve back her bag of candy.

" Nah~ I'll take these, thank you!" He grinned, keeping the bag out of her reach. He won't ever give her the bag, he was hungry after all. She never shared any of her food with him, not that he did share his food with her.

"Suigetsu, you fucking bastard!" She said, swinging a fist towards his face. She hated him, she never liked the way he kept grinning about everything that concerned her. "With his stupid ass toothy grin" she thought, grabbing his wrist and placing it above his head, lowering herself.

" You piece of shit, I used my money for that candy. It's not yours!" She exclaimed, but still he did not let go.

"Sasuke's? Ah, I do remember him once saying that he dislikes sweet things" he said, looking up, straight into her eyes.

" Huh, really?" She said, feeling a bit sad about her not knowing that fact. Suigetsu felt the grip on his wrist weaken, and took that moment to flip her over, now he was on top of her, pushing her wrist above her head.

" I lied~ I actually have no idea" he laughed loud, feeling genius that he could fool Karin.

" Y-you bastard! Why do you even want candy!? Are you a kid huh?" She shouted trying to wriggle her wrist loose.

" Something like that" he said with a toothy grin.

At that moment the slide door slid open, revealing Juugo and Sasuke standing at the door way. For the first time, Sasuke showed a bit more of emotion.

"... I guess you two are busy?" Sasuke said, a small grin appearing on his face. Even though he would never admit to it, those two fit good together. They reminded him of Naruto and Sakura's bickering.

" We don't have time to waste. Suigetsu, Karin. Finish this quickly" with that, Sasuke and Juugo slid the door shut.

"..." Karin was speechless. The only sound that she was able to hear was Suigetsu's unsteady breathing.

" This is all your DAMN fault fucking bastard!" She shouted, trying to roll over. Suigetsu sat down on her lower stomach area, and snorted. She started to move her hips, to shake him off.

" Ah~ Don't do that Karin, you might get me all excited!" He laughed, pointing with his free left arm the area she was shaking her hips against.

A few minutes later, Karin left the room, her hands were wet and slightly bruised.

" I shouldn't have said that " A beaten-up Suigetsu softly sighed.


	3. Futon

Karin felt cold. She had to share her blanket with Suigetsu on one single futon. Suigetsu's futon was soaked after Karin had beaten him up on it, so now Sasuke told her it was her own responsibility to keep Suigetsu from getting sick. The worst part was that Juugo had to sleep in another room together with Sasuke after Juugo had four crazy-killer attacks in the night. It was 3 A.M. and she was alone with Suigetsu in another room.

" Stop stealing the blanket" a moody Suigetsu said, trying to pull it away.

"None can do, hurry up and fall asleep already, jerk" she said, venting her anger out on him. Suigetsu didn't like the way she talked to him and sneered when he had a plan. He used a little bit of chakra to focus the cold water to his feet. After he was satisfied with the temperature, he placed them against Karin's.

"SUIGETSU!" She shrieked, trying to move her legs away, yet Suigetsu held her tight making sure she had no means of escape.

"Get off you fuc-" Strange enough, Suigetsu's chakra became warm and bright. Karin stopped talking.

"What are you so happy about, jerk" she said a few moments of silence later, trying to unwrap his arms around her. She could feel Suigetsu's soft breathing against her cheek. It made the blood creep to her cheeks.

"You're like a human hot-water bottle, so warm" he sneered in his half-asleep mode. Karin felt her heart quicken, or was it Suigetsu's? She didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted him to stop holding her, but a part of her wanted to stay like this. It's not that she liked him or anything, it was just the part that looked like a child missing his mother that hurted her. He placed his head against her chest, his arms around her middle and had fallen asleep.

"This guy-" Karin said, but the will to get him off wasn't there. He was warm, and she could feel his temperature spread around her body.

"Karin~" he softly muttered, liking the softness of her chest.

"W-what?" She said, feeling confused.

" You are not that under-developed" he laughed out loud, opening his eyes. His violet eyes reflected the moonlight in them, something that looked beautiful to Karin. However, she could care less about that now. Her face went red with anger.

- 1 night later -

" ... You two ruined two futons? Now they're both soaked?" Sasuke said, frowning slightly. Suigetsu was unconcious still, and Karin pouted.

" It was not my fault, it was Suigetsu's!"

"Ah~ Sasuke-kun, Karin tried to attack my beautiful body in my sleep, it was a horrible experience.." Suigetsu suddenly spoke, trying to act his way out of it.

" WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONCIOUS, HUH?!" She shouted.


	4. Water Bottle

" This area sucks" Suigetsu said, dragging his de-hydrated through the hot desert.

" Seriously, are you nagging AGAIN, Suigetsu!" Karin said placing her hands on her nicely shaped hips. Suigetsu sighed finishing the last drops of his water bottle. He felt weak, and his lips desired some more water, but with Ms. Naggybitch he wouldn't get anything anyway.

"Suigetsu, we all have our own bottle, you know we need water for ourselves too" Sasuke said, drinking from his own bottle, a few drops falling on his toned chest. Karin started to drool whilst staring at Sasuke.

" Ah~ there she goes again" Suigetsu commented.

" S-shut up!" She said. Her cheeks were not only red because of the hot weather at that moment.

After a few hours of walking, Suigetsu fell onto his knees.

"T-this is my limit" he said whilst breathing heavily. Before he knew it, Karin threw her water bottle in his face.

"Take it stupid jerk" she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Suigetsu's mouth was shaped like an 'o' when she did so.

After a few minutes of refreshment he smiled happily at Karin.

" You do care for me, don't you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders whilst walking.

" S-shut up j-jerk!" She stuttered whilst frowning.

"Sure sure~" Suigetsu said, smiling brightly. It may be just a water bottle for Karin, but for Suigetsu it meant the life.


	5. Strawberry Yoghurt

Karin was sitting on her futon eating a bowl of strawberry yoghurt, Suigetsu was reading a comic book, Sasuke and Juugo were hunting for food.

Suigetsu's eyes were travelling to the side, watching how Karin was enjoying the bowl of delicious looking yoghurt. He felt his stomach rumble.

" Karin.." Suigetsu pouted. He was craving for some yoghurt, but Karin 'forgot' to buy some for him.

"No" she answered whilst grinning at Suigetsu. Suigetsu frowned and crawled over to Karin, sitting down next to her. " One spoon, and I won't bother you for a day" Suigetsu pouted once again , giving Karin his cutest look.

" Why should I give YOU yoghurt?" Karin said, a vein popping on her forehead.

" Because else I will.." Suigetsu crawled closer, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to lick the strawberry yoghurt off her cheek. "...Take it myself" he snickered.

" Suigetsu you-!" She blushed furiously. He himself didn't know why he did that, but it felt right. Karin was fun to tease and somehow the yoghurt tasted better when licked off Karin's cheek.

Suigetsu noticed that a trail of yoghurt was sliding down the rim of the plastic bowl, dripping on Karin's collarbone. He couldn't resist himself to stop. He closed in and once again licked the yoghurt off her skin, but this time he left a small kiss on her collarbone, making her drop the entire bowl onto her chest and stomach area. She shrieked and he giggled.

" SUIGETSU, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

"Aah~ I will clean you up" Suigetsu said, licking his lips.

A few moments later, Suigetsu had to materialise his head again. " Damn her, she beat me to hard!"


	6. Dare or Dare!

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke raised a brow. He didn't like where this was going. Suigetsu had proposed doing this game because everyone in team Taka was stressed out.

" Yeh, I played it once as a kid, and it was fun as hell. You see, we can make everyone do anything..." He whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke didn't find it a bad idea in particular since Orochimaru was joining. If he somehow was able to make Orochimaru do whatever he wanted, he could become even stronger.

" Karin and Orochimaru-sama agreed to this, and Juugo said that he would follow whatever decision you would take, Sasuke" Suigetsu sneered.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

* * *

**-11.53 P.M. -**

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the bottle. Karin was already planning what she could make Sasuke do. Orochimaru cast a seal on the bottle. Everyone who chose truth would be forced by the seal to tell the truth. Everyone, even Juugo, was pumped up for the game.

"Let us start" Orochimaru said. He spun the bottle and it started to slow down. Suigetsu was hoping that Orochimaru's spin wouldn't end up with him.

After a few seconds the bottle stopped at Sasuke. Karin looked at Orochimaru with anticipation.

" Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?"

"... Truth"

" Do you like udon noodles? "

" Yes "

Karin face-palmed. "Orochimaru-sama, that question was boring!"

Suigetsu laughed out loud. It was now his turn to spin the bottle. Karin started praying that the bottle wouldn't stop at her, but it did stop at her side. Suigetsu started to grin and looked up right into her crimson eyes.

" Truth or dare, Karin~" he asked with a sickening sweet smile.

Orochimaru suddenly interrupted. " We can't have two people say truth in a row. That wouldn't make it fun, would it? Kukuku" he snickered. Karin knew that Orochimaru was doing that on purpose.

" Orochimaru-sama, That's unfair!"

" So is life" Orochimaru smiled with devious intentions.

"Fine.. Dare" she sighed. Suigetsu felt excited. He could literally make her do whatever he wanted her to. He only didn't know what. He could humiliate her, by making her kiss Orochimaru or Juugo. Somehow the idea of her kissing someone else wasn't very appealing to him. But if he would make her kiss the person she liked the least, then that would count as teasing, right?

Suigetsu grinned.

" I order you to ... K-ki-" there was no way Suigetsu could say it. It was embarrassing yet he really wanted to try it. His cheeks turned pink as he thought about it. What else could he ask her to do?

" Hurry up, Suigetsu you jerk" she said with a frown.

" I dare you to kiss me like you love me " he finally said.

"..." Karin was silent. Sasuke held back a laugh, Juugo raised a brow and Orochimaru was laughing.

" WHAT? NO! I WANT ANOTHER DARE THIS IS NOT FAIR!" She helplessly looked at the rest. They obviously didn't care.

"Suigetsu! Why the hell would you want that?!"

" I am not daring you this because I want it, no, because you hate it~" he laughed.

Karin sighed. She never kissed anyone before, she didn't even know how to start. Karin crawled towards Suigetsu and placed her hands against the sides of his neck. She could feel her own and Suigetsu's heartbeat quicken.

"Jerk.." She whispered, giving a sloppy kiss onto his lips. She blushed as she felt his soft lips against hers.

" I hate you "

" I know~ " he said, stealing a second kiss, on her cheek.


	7. Jealousy

Sasuke thought it was annoying. Juugo thought it was distracting. They wanted to do something against it, but they didn't exactly know what.

Suigetsu and Karin obviously had a sexual tension going on between them, that was crystal clear to both of them.

" Suigetsu, you filthy pig, that's not the way you eat a watermelon!" She yelled as the red fluid of the fruit slid over Suigetsu's chin.

" Like I care " Suigetsu wore an impish grin on his face whilst sucking the juice out of the fruit.

They started to bicker for the 20th time already that day. Sasuke thought it was enough.

"Karin, don't bother yourself with him" Sasuke said in a cool manner. Suigetsu felt a vein pop on his forehead, but tried to remain his cool.

"S-Sasuke" she murmured, not believing he was actually sticking up for her instead of Suigetsu.

Sasuke walked over to her, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe some watermelon bits off the corner of her mouth. She couldn't move. She felt as if she finally finished walking the stairway to heaven.

Suigetsu shot the two of them an angry glare. Of course he knew Karin was obsessed with Sasuke, but to think that Sasuke was actually returning her feelings made him feel slightly pissed.

"Oi, if you guys are gonna act all lovey-dovey, do it somewhere else!" Suigetsu said, angrily gnawing his fourth watermelon slice.

"S-Suigetsu you jer-" Sasuke placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay, leave him be" he said with a sensual voice.

Suigetsu felt something sting inside of him. Never before did Sasuke give Karin attention. It was something new and foreign in Suigetsu's mind.

" Tch, stupid woman " he silently murmured. He watched Sasuke extend his hand to help her up.

" I never noticed you looked this pretty" Sasuke said, a faint blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

This was the drop for Suigetsu. He saw Karin swoon all over Sasuke, making his heart feel pressured with an unknown feeling to Suigetsu. He didn't want Karin to be with Sasuke. He didn't want Karin to be with anyone in particular. Why did he feel this way? He always had the urge to cut the two of them apart, he felt driven by an emotion he didn't really pay attention to.

"Sasuke~ You are so loving today" Karin smiled, tucking Sasuke's hair behind his ear. Instead of smacking her hand away, Sasuke gladly accepted it. Suigetsu felt his insides twist and turn. He felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to lose Karin to Sasuke.

Why didn't he feel this earlier? No, perhaps he did, but he never thought Sasuke would ever return his feelings, that's why he felt assured that she would stay single.

"Karin, why the hell are you caressing Sasuke?!" Suigetsu shot up, a menacing glint appearing in his violet eyes.

"Suigetsu? What the hell is wrong with you?" Karin said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Eh?" Suigetsu saw Sasuke's body disappearing into thin air. He looked around and noticed that something he didn't expect had happened.

He had been trapped in a genjutsu.

Karin tilted her head. "I think you are finally snapping" she said whilst heating up some tea. "Sasuke is not even here" she pouted momentarily.

Suigetsu stood up. He understood why Sasuke had put him under a genjutsu. Because of that Suigetsu was able to realise why he had been so obsessed with teasing the annoying redhead. He still couldn't grasp why he did though.

"Karin" he said with an goofy smile. Somehow he felt happy that it was a genjutsu, not a this-is-reality-deal-with-it-jutsu.

"What do you want, jerk" she said, sipping her Acai berry tea. Suigetsu walked over to her and flicked her forehead. She frowned, wanting to throw hot water to his face, but froze when she saw Suigetsu's sincere smile. She felt her heart quicken. He looked adorable, sweet and even handsome. She mentally face-palmed upon her thoughts.

" Idiot " Karin muttered.

" I am. But I am a happy idiot" he sneered.

" Eh? Ah! You are so idiotic that you ignore your problems huh? " She said whilst laughing. Suigetsu nodded sheepishly.

Suigetsu simply kissed her cheek, and retreated immediately. He didn't understand what he had done, but it felt so damn good for him.

" Suigetsu- You J-JERK!" She stuttered, her cheeks glowing.

" I am a happy idiot who likes you, Karin" he smiled.

Sasuke smiled. It made him realise that he should return to Konoha soon. A certain Pink-haired kunoichi would be waiting for him.


	8. Bath

It was the perfect chance for Karin. She had everything prepared. An instant-camera, some tissues to wipe her nose bleed and some ice to cool her fever. She was wearing nothing more than a white fluffy towel. She discarded her glasses on her nightstand some minutes ago, and now she was silently going to enter the bathroom.

''Hehe, this time he won't be here to stop me!'' she thought with a sly grin. She silently opened the bathroom and stepped into the damp mist. She could hear the water flow into the bathtub, and saw Sasuke sitting behind the lilac coloured bathcurtain. She snickered and silently approached the bath. Her plan was water-proof, she had locked the bathroomdoor and Sasuke still did not notice anything. She slid the bathcurtain open.

'' Let me wash your back!'' Karin said with the most sexy voice she possessed. She smiled and sat on the rim of the bathtub, lifting her leg in a sexy manner. When she squinted her eyes to sharpen the image of Sasuke, she fell into the water.

'' You may wash my back '' Suigetsu said with a smirk. Karin spluttered and tried to regain her balance. She was now in the same bath as Suigetsu, not Sasuke's. She was now sitting on Suigetsu's lap, not Sasuke's.

She didn't know what to say. Her face started to match her haircolour.

'' S-S-Sui-'' She stuttered, trying to push him away. '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU JERK?!'' She shouted.

Suigetsu sighed. ''I could ask you the same thing'' he said with a sneer. Karin felt her cheeks becoming hot, taking notice of his well-toned upperbody.

'' I HATE YOU! '' She screeched, slipping out of the bath, holding her now-wet towel up. Suigetsu chuckled as he saw her flail. Eventually she left the bathroom, after giving him the finger.

'' He ruined my chances, again! '' Karin sighed deeply. Her mind started to recreate Suigetsu's bare body, and visualised it. She started to blush uncontrollably.

''T-That bastard.. He doesn't deserve such a good body!'' she shouted with a blush.


End file.
